I Know I'll See Your Face Again
by RequiemofKingdomHearts
Summary: Collab with SpartanShoes28. AU. Only if there was a way to reverse the events of Heavenly Host...Suddenly, the whole cast get flung into a timeloop. The only way to stop it is to save everyone or all die painful deaths. Now let's play the game. ***contains graphic and sexual images*** ***Please review :D***
1. 真の地獄を開始してみましょう

"Naho..." Seiko's words travel off. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to tell you something important."

* * *

 _Knock knock._ Naomi, rubbing her eyes, opens her front door to see that Ayumi is there. Her eyes stare at her.

"Are you alright, Ayumi?"

"You _killed_ Yoshiki! You killed him!" Ayumi punches Naomi in the face. "Rot in Hell, you bitch, for you even killed your best friend! Seiko is dead because of you!"

"Stop it!" Naomi places her hands above her eyes, but it does nothing. The pissed out girl just pushes her down. "What's worst is that you treat yourself as the only victim!" Slowly, Ayumi pulls out a knife from her pocket, laughing.

"What are you doing?!"

"If I kill you, then it might mean Seiko and Yoshiki finally get some closure! You know, I should just show them your head!" The brunette starts to back away from the girl, but Ayumi catches up to her with no problem. Naomi screams.

"Mom!"

Then we wakes up. Her body is trembling, and she can feel sweat pouring down her face. "I've to find a way to save them." Naomi then picks up her phone. It is a little hard since her body is still shaking. She texts Ayumi to...

 _Get the others. We need to go to school and discuss things about Heavenly Host. There has to be a way to save them._

* * *

Naomi thinks of things they, heck anyone, can do to save the people in Heavenly Host and return their existences. Seiko, she has to find a way to rescue Seiko from the Hell of a realm.

"Ayumi, do you have any ideas? You're the one that knows the most about this occult stuff."

"We start a timeloop!" Ayumi perks up.

"How are we going to start it exactly?" Naomi asks. "It's not like it already started or anything."

"Um, we can use the Sachiko Ever After Charm somehow," Satoshi suggests. The blue-haired girl slaps her head.

"Onii-chan, that's a bad idea." Yuka, looking innocent as ever, stared at her older brother.

"...Hmmm...Maybe my sister knows something!" exclaims Ayumi. When she thinks of that, the teenager takes out her phone and looks at the screen. "I wonder how she'll react if she knew we went to Heavenly Host though."

* * *

"We're going to enter a timeloop." Naho sighs while fixing her glasses. "A timeloop that might save you if their cards are played correctly."

"Is it going to save the others too?" Seiko questions. She looks down to Yoshiki's dead body, and it has not produce a ghost yet.

"Like with you, cards have to played right. Sachiko will stop at nothing to kill all of you. And, because she'll know you're starting it over and killed her before, this time it's only going to become harder." The black-haired lady stares up onto the ceiling, which is starting to decay. Seiko can even swear that she saw little chucks of flesh coming out of it.

"Then we'll have to make the most of it!" Seiko fist-pumps the air. "Naomi can make sure everything is alright!" After the brunette places her hand down, she smiles, and Seiko places her thumb up. Naho only fixes her glasses once again.

"Be careful, since it's going to start soon. I can only wish you the best of luck." Just like that, Naho's ghost disappears, leaving Seiko alone with Yoshiki's dead body.

"That girl is so weird," comments Seiko. "At least she gives us useful information." Without much warning, the ghost notices that her body also begins to fade. She knows what is coming up.

It is time to repeat the same day over again.

* * *

"Well, I guess we'll have to contact my sister anyways," Ayumi says. Then, she realizes a part of her is fading away, and she glazes over to the others.

"What is this?" Naomi screams. She grabs onto her thumb, but the girl only slips through her own body.

"Onii-chan, I'm scared! Hold onto me!" Yuka hugs her brother's legs.

"It's going to be alright, Yuka." Satoshi tries to pat her head, but his hand only phases through her body. The little girl's eyes widen when she falls through her own brother's body.

"Somebody help us!" pleads Naomi. "We'll been through enough as it is!" All of their bodies vanish into thin air.

 _The game starts now._

* * *

 **Requiem-Alright, that's the start of the collab with SpartanShoes28. :D**

 **Sachiko-It could've used more of me in it but whatever. I get to torture them again.**

 **Vanitas-And I'm here again. Please don't hurt me. *flashbacks of traumatic childhood***

 **Requiem-Hey, you two can bond over your not-so-decent backstories!**


	2. 目のないもの

**Spar: SURPRISE! Welcome to Chapter 1 of the Fic formerly known as Same As It Ever Was! Our Corpse Party Crossover! Due to various personal reasons, I have been unable to keep up my end of the bargain on this story, hence we turned this into a Partial-Collab, I tell dear Requiem the ideas, she then writes them down. However, due to some serious damn Writer's Block, Requiem and I agree that I'll handle a bit of this Chapter! So, surprise Guest Writer!**

 **Oh and also, the inspiration for this Fic's name was the Song '** ** _Once In A Lifetime_** **' by Talking Heads. One of the lyrics in it is the repeated utterance of "Same As It Ever Was" which I thought fit well with this. I did briefly have another idea for another name, but we chose to keep it.**

 **Requiem: Well, not anymore! Now its I Know I'll See Your Face Again. This name was based off some of the lyrics of 'The Drugs Don't Work' by The Verve. I hope you guys like the new name! And, if not, I can just change it back again. Now, without further to do, let's start this crazy chapter. :D Also, LIMENESS! BWAH HA HA!**

* * *

" _Come on, Yoshiki!"_ _Ayumi yelled. Naomi and Yoshiki were dragging behind the others due to some minor injuries, so the blue-haired psychic reached her hand out for Yoshiki. Even though she cared for Naomi, Ayumi was closer to Yoshiki._

 _"We're coming!" Yoshiki stared at the ground falling behind him. He could just feel that the clock would strike again, and, if he did not help Naomi, both him and his friend would be stuck there for all eternity. They would both die, both eternally suffer._

" _No, I don't want to die!_ " _shouted Naomi, tears in her brown eyes. Then Naomi could feel somebody picking her up and throwing her to the others._ " _Yoshiki!_ "

Ayumi wakes up, sweat all over her face. "Yoshiki!" She jumps out of her bed, but Ayumi can feel there is something off. Like there is something different with the reality she is in. A little bit dazed, Ayumi begins walking towards the door, dreading the day coming. Then, suddenly, the blue-haired teenager hears her phone ringing, so Ayumi picks it up. On the little screen, she can see that Yoshiki is calling her.

"Holy shit," Ayumi whispers to herself. "What's going on?" She also notices that the date is the one of the culture festival...

* * *

Ayumi walks down the stairs of her home finding everything to the same as it ever was. Unlike the day she experienced before, Ayumi notices a note on the table. She strolls up to it, curious about what it is hiding.

 _To my dearest sister, Ayumi;_

 _I'm off to help some people around town that are experiencing supernatural phenomenon which is why I'm not here right now. I'll be back before you're finished with school. Though, I did feel like something terrible was going to happen to you, so I left a spell to help. Hope you don't mind. :3 Can't have you hyperventilating now?_

 _-Hinoe :D_

"Holy shit."

* * *

Naomi did not want to wake up. When she opens her eyes, Naomi knows that she would be alone, that Seiko would not be there. That nobody will remember Seiko. If that happens, the brunette would not be shocked if she goes crazy.

" _Just keep your eyes closed! Keep them closed, keep them closed!"_ She can feel the tears forming in her tear ducts. " _Just go to sleep, pretend that you're sick, down with a cold going around. School will only make things worst, and I just can't bear it without Seiko!"_

"Naomi, wake up you silly head!" Now Naomi knows that she is dreaming somewhat. "I don't know what's going on either! Somehow, I'm still alive!"

"I'm just dreaming-"

"This is real! Open your eyes!"

"Stop tormenting me." After Naomi gets more comfortable in her bed, she can feel somebody pushing her. The teenager tries to keep her brown eyes closed, but she finally succumbs to the voice's wishes.

"Finally!" Seiko shouts. Her head is right above Naomi's, and the other girl cannot believe the sight of Seiko.

"My mind is playing tricks on me, isn't it?"

"Nah-uh! I knew you couldn't leave me behind, need somebody to keep this nice!" comes the bubbly brunette's reply, due to the night's sleep, her hair is hanging loose in a gorgeous natural styling. A slight squeeze can be felt on Naomi's behind in reply.

Somehow, this feeling feels euphoric for Naomi. After the nightmares she suffered from Heavenly Host all last night, the horror of realizing that it is her fault Seiko met such a gruesome end and that apart from the bizarre constant texts she got 'from' Seiko she would never be able to see that girl again, to feel her hands, to be _groped_ for God's sakes! How can Naomi live without seeing that mischievous hint in Seiko's beautiful eyes? It almost is like she had found all meaning in life again. She re-found the reason for her existence. All of these things stack onto her and causes Naomi to unleash a sudden sexual moan, a long gravelly barbaric roar.

Seiko's eyes shot open, if she wasn't already awake by this point, she sure as heck is now. "Na-Naomi..." she gives off a slight half-grin, her eyes filling with that flame only Seiko Shinohara can unleash. "I didn't know you got so pent up easily..." she giggles sweetly, Naomi blushes and put a finger to her lips.

"Ssshh! You'll wake Mum!" she whisperes through bursts of laughter.

Seiko is lying atop her, she shakes her head. "Well, if she does wake up, who cares! Love is love," she purres the finale of the sentence, it seems her pent up primal urges were ticking to her head, a thin film of drool running from her lower lip. Naomi actually does a double-take, glancing to see if her door is locked, to see Seiko again. _How could I be so foolish? It was looking right at me! Seiko..._ she then leans in slowly, her eyes sliding shut as she places her lips against the other girls, pressing together with a sweet mewl.

Seiko gasps, she slowly presses her lips into the brown-haired girls lips. She gives off a slight moan and slides her hands down Naomi's armpits and links behind her back, she begins to rub her lips against Naomi's. Naomi presses her hands to Seiko's breasts, squeezing them erotically.

"Aahhhh...Ohhh Naomi" moans Seiko, her tongue snaked into Naomi's maw, playfully searching around. Naomi, surprised at how her instincts controlled her, responds to Seiko with another hot French kiss. Naomi knows now that she had found out why she never really found Satoshi hot, or sexy. She likes girls. She _loves_ Seiko for all of her body.

Naomi's tongue suddenly runs over the wet identical muscle of Seiko, causing a shivering moan. She squirms in delight and runs her tongue back over Naomi's, holding them close like the two lovers need to be.

Seiko then purrs, removing her tongue from the newly-identified lesbian's mouth. She gives a satisfying smile. "Naomi, I know I've never really said this but...but the reason I like to gro-ungh" she groans when Naomi gropes her back. Seiko giggles. "I thought they say opposites attract?" she looks up towards the rising sun out the window. As she did, Naomi can see Seiko's neck.

Running below her chin around her neck is a thin rash-like line. The moment Naomi sees it, her blood runs cold. Images flash into her mind, seeing Seiko hanging there, her mouth hanging open, eyes glossed over. _She_ killed her. The thought of Seiko's last moments, seeing her best friend and the girl who she adored doing this to her...She holds Seiko tight. Seiko wraps her hands around Naomi's waist, her palms on the opposite buttcheek.

"S-Seiko..."

"Naomi, darling...What the heck's gotten into you?" she asks, constantly holding that happy and chipper face. Tears gloss her eyes as well. Internally, Seiko is screaming in victory. But, like the real emotions of the young motherless girl, she hides the sadness of what happened in Heavenly Host.

 _I...I'm alive! I...Naho was right! The Time Loop worked! Sh...She was right! I'm back! I'm alive! Goddammit! Naomi! Naomi's here! Sh-She Loves Me!_

Seiko tries to hold it in before her mouth slumps open and she lets out a loud joyful cry of delight, almost sexual in nature as she held her close, crying profusely. She buries her head below Naomi's neck, letting all her bottled up emotions run free.

"Seiko. I. Love. You"

Naomi moans erotically. Seiko's hand brushes her vagina! Despite Naomi internally wanting to hold Seiko's hand back there, it goes to her side, and she pinches herself. She continues to stare at Naomi. She can stay here forever. In fact, she wants to.

"Naomi, when I look at you, I feel like I'm stuck to you, unable to look elsewhere. Just seeing you in the bath was intoxicating...I feel like we share a heart, and if I stayed with you long enough, we could combine it. As one," Seiko whispers through the tears. Unlike most times Seiko spoke, this time she doesn't look mischievous or like she would grope Naomi at any moment. Instead, she looks like she was deadly serious. Naomi hugges her tight.

"Seiko Shinohara, I love you. I never want us to be apart again!" she cries loudly, accepting the emotions. She honestly feels like right now she can die. She had just revealed one of her deepest secrets, she is both a lesbian and she adores the cute brunette. A ton of pressure leaves from Naomi's chest, for she is finally out with somebody about her homosexuality.

Seiko smiles at her, holding her close.

"Naomi. C-Can we get the day off? I want to stay with you..." Naomi askes her lover sweetly, knowing that even if Seiko wanted to take the day off, it is her Mother's choice. Of course, Naomi could pull a good flu voice, but she doesn't know how good Seiko can pull it.

Seiko lookes at her and tilts her head. "What about Mayu?" she asks, knowing that although she realizes if she and Naomi stayed off school, they wouldn't be sent back to that nightmare, she can survive and both could live together. She didn't know how or if Naomi remembered those horrors, but if she did, she would agree.

Naomi does remember. And have she been able to access Seiko's mind, she would agree. The romance clouding her reason, she only cares for Seiko. But she has to do something for Mayu, Morshige, Yui, Yoshiki, Ayumi and the Mochida's. But what can she do? Even if the two lovers stay at home, the events can still happen. Plus, it is Mayu's last day with them again, and they have to be good friends.

Interrupting their thoughts, a cellphone goes off. It is on Naomi's bedside table, so she picks it up. The little scene reveals the person they know named Ayumi is calling them. Both of them want to know how their friends are. Because of that, Naomi grabs the phone, answers the call, and puts it on speaker so Seiko can hear as well. Their brown eyes become fixated on the little pink cell device.

"Come to school now. Don't stay at home. I've a plan."

* * *

"Huh?" Naho wakes up, a sudden pain pounding in her head. "I'm alive? I'm sane? How is this happening?" With her eyes basically popping out of their sockets, the high school student starts looking around. Then, after confirming she is in the real world, Naho takes out of laptop and hurries to her blog. The first thing that comes up is the Sachiko Ever After charm, so Naho quickly deletes it, not wanting blood to once again be on her hands.

"I should go back to sleep. Dying and being put into a timeloop surely takes away a lot of my energy," the psychic tells herself. "I can call school later to say that I'm sick. Or I could let somebody else do it." Not desiring to get up, the girl closes her eyes...

"Hey, Naho, guess whose back too!"

"No!"

* * *

 **Requiem-Cliff hangers forever!**

 **Sachiko-I think it is obvious who it is-**

 **Vanitas-*covers Sachiko's mouth* Shut up, you little brat.**

 **Requiem-Well...hoped you like this chapter. Make sure to review and support this story. :D**


	3. 夜に悲鳴

"I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared." Sachiko has her knees to her chest, and she is crying.

"Um-" Naho begins to examine the little girl sobbing in front of her.

"What, you're actually here already? You saw nothing!" the kid screams. She whips her tears while getting up. "That never happened, and, if you tell anybody, I'll kill you!"

"...Kids. Alright, why am I here? And don't waste my time," the blue-haired psychic demands, crossing her arms. Sachiko stares down Naho with eyes that are fully aware yet completely dead.

"Do you know how this was started? Why the hell are we looping?" Sachiko yells. She points her finger at Naho, and it is slightly shaking. "I didn't cause this! Why is this happening?" She places her hand back down, making it brush against the kid's torn, red dress.

"So, it is indeed looping. That explains so many things, but I guess that isn't the best. Heavenly Host is open again." Actually feeling a tinge of guilt in her heart, Naho clasps her chest. In her crazed state, Naho actually lead a great amount of people to that school, so their deaths were partly her fault. Just because she desired to please her sensei, the girl became a monster.

"Heeeeeelllllllllllloooooooo. You gotta stop dazing off," Sachiko says while waving her hand in front of the psychic. Naho gasps when she left her sudden phase. That was so unlike her, but Naho knows Heavenly Host changed her. For better or for worst was the real question though.

"I'm not apologizing to you-"

"Who said you had to apologize?" the little girl interrupts. After that, a wicked smile spread across her face that even made shivers run down Naho's shine. Sachiko begins to emit a small chuckle from her small mouth.

"What are you planing-"

"You know what, this probably happened because of what Yoshiki did. That bastard. But, nevertheless, I might use this for myself. There's love brewing, and I want to play make believe. Maybe the lovers can act out Disney scenes before they die. He he he. That sounds like a good idea." Sachiko turns away from Naho and starts to walk out of the dream-like world. Naho grabs onto her hand seconds before the ghost could leave.

"You're insane-"

"Says the one that murdered your precious Kou-sensei." Hearing those words, Naho drops onto her knees, a crazed look on her face. Sachiko keeps moving forward into the nothingness. "I'm looking forward to seeing you die a second time. Maybe even a third, a fourth, a fifth...a one-thousandth."

* * *

Satoshi opens his brown eyes. When they fully opened, the young teenage boy notices Yuka is by his bed, staring at him. "Onee-Chan, it's time to wake up! You don't wanna be wait to the Culture Festival!" Yuka dances around the room a little bit. She is completely dressed already, so Satoshi sighs. "Mom would hate it if you got us late!"

"I guess you're right, Yuka. Just go to mom without me, I'm gonna get ready."

"Alright, Onee-Chan!" the little girl smiles as she walks out of the room. Satoshi then forces himself out of bed, for he does want to sleep more. The wonders of being a teenager he guesses. When he reaches over to his shirt, a pain suddenly hits him in his chest.

 _"Onee-chan..._ " It is Yuka's voice, but her vocals clearly stat a presence of danger and fear. _"...Help me."_ Brushing the words off as a simple nightmare, Satoshi continues to removes his pajamas. _"...I love you._ "

"Hurry up, Onee-chan!" the real Yuka yells out. "Or mom won't give you any breakfast!"

* * *

" _Yoshiki, help me! Please! Ulgh!"_ _Yoshiki sees a...ghost with a shovel. There is a bunch of dirt besides him, and the little ghost seems to be laughing. He wonders where Ayumi is at, but then he realizes there is only one possible place._

 _"Shinozaki!" he yells out. Yoshiki rushes towards her, but another ghost blocks his way. He reaches out of her unsuccessfully._

 _"Please, help me! HELP! Ulgh! Please...ulgh!" The ghost puts even more dirt on her, making Yoshiki try harder to reach his friend. Even for all of his efforts, the ghost holding on to him would not release its grip._

 _"Stop it! Take me instead! Shinozakiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Both of the ghosts laugh at his attempts to bride with them. "Augh! No, this cannot be happening!" The ghost with the shovel pours more and more and more and even more dirt all over his victim._

 _"Ulgh...ulgh...ulgh..." After that, there is no more sound coming out of the hole._

"Shinozaki!"

"Whoo, cool it down bro, it's just me. You know, Miki. Don't tell me you forgot who I am." The girl winks. Her black hair is tied in a rather messy ponytail, and Miki's eyes almost match Yoshiki's completely. "I'm not your girlfriend. This isn't some hentai game where the little girl says onee-chan and then they have sex. At least I don't think it is-"

"She's not my girlfriend. And how do you know about hentai?"

"Okay then, the girl you really want to be your girlfriend. The secret for all of my information stays with me as well," she teases. "Now, hurry up, you don't wanna be wait to school. Today's a very special day, and you know who will be wearing a smoking hot kimono." His sister throws him his clothes while Yoshiki glares her down. She leaves his room, laughing all the way.

"Ayumi..." The boy looks at his clothes, thinking about the nightmare he just witnessed. The horrid screams haunt his head, but Yoshiki tries to push them out. "It's just a nightmare, nothing like that can ever happen anyways. There's no such thing as ghosts. There's no danger here." Clearing his mind at least a little bit, Yoshiki takes off his old shirt and replaces it with his top part of his school uniform.

* * *

 _"Shige...nii..." Mayu is clasping for life, tears in her once brilliant eyes. Her legs are swinging around, and her fingers danced around the hand that was holding her neck captive. "Please..." The hand tightens its hold. Because of a the sudden pressure, Mayu tries to gasp._

 _"No, Mayu!" demands the boy, Morishige. His voice is so harsh yet somewhat elegant._

 _"Urgh..." Not even spit could travel up her once beautiful neck. The person she loved was killing her, but he is insane. This is not like himself...this couldn't be her Shige-nii._

 _"Ha ha ha!" Morishige's eyes are all twisted, darkness is surrounding his body. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

 _"Urgh!" Then the sound of a snap is heard. Mayu's body becomes limp and-_

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Morishige springs off of his bed. His eyes are dilated. Then, in the distant, he hears his cellphone bleep, so he takes it with his arm slightly shaking.

 **Shige-nii, I leave my drama script at your place. Silly old me. I'm gonna come over there to get it, k?**

 **-Mayu ;)**

Knowing that she is alright, Morishige gives off a sigh. "What did you know, it was just a nightmare after all." With his phone still in his hands, Morishige opened up to the pictures section. There is a picture of Mayu smiling and laughing like she always did. Her smile was enough to brighten the day of anybody who saw it. "I'll never lose you, Mayu. Once you move, I'll still feel the same." He kisses Mayu's forehead. "And I'll never hurt you."

* * *

 _"Yui-Sensei!" All her kids cry out. The whole school is on fire, and Yui is the only one outside. "Please save us!"_

 _"I will! I've to! That's my job as a teacher!" The woman attempted to reach the insides of the building, only to be blocked by a wall of fire. She tries to go through the fire only to fail._

 _"The fire's coming!" the kids shout. Fear is in their usual cheery voices._

 _"I'm coming!"_

 _"Argh!" Suddenly, all of the students falls right out of the building. Fire consumes her body as she makes her way down to the ground. Once she lands, blood surrounds her head, so she stops moving._

 _"No!" Then another one comes after her...and another...and another-_

"Kids!" screams Yui. She notices she is in her room and not ready yet even though school is almost about to start. "Oh dear, that dream probably made me sleep through my alarm clock." To clear her mind from the dream, she walks over to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Meow..." Right before she can do so, Monet comes up to her. Yui smiles and picks him up.

"And we're going to get you some breakfast, Monet." She laughs as she pets her cat. Pets really do make people less stressed.

* * *

"What do you think Ayumi is planning, Seiko?" Naomi asks while she finishes putting on her shirt. "I mean, what's going to happen now?"

"I know as much as you..." Seiko then grabs Naomi from the behind and touches her ass. Expect of being appalled, Naomi is turned on, so she does not tell Seiko to stop. Her 'girlfriend' does her signature cat face. "Ms. Pervert."

"Hey, you're the one that's grabbing my ass and being a pervert! But, seriously, what is she planing?"

"I don't know," Seiko says. Deep in her mind, Seiko knows Ayumi must know something about Heavenly Host, but she pushed that out of her head. Naomi would just get worried if that is the case. "Let's just go to see."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"She's probably gonna to prank Mayu or gonna give her a gift of some kind!" Seiko winks. After going away from Naomi, Seiko plays with her hair. She is already dressed, for Naomi is the one that is taking a long time.

"Do you really think so?" Naomi knows that Ayumi must remember something from Heavenly Host. Even if she did not, Ayumi at least knows about its very existence. She is the friend that is into the occult after all.

* * *

 **Requiem-Well, that took a long time to update. I guess this story is gonna be updated monthly or something like that.**

 **Sachiko-Goddammit then.**

 **Vanitas-...Before all of us get into one big argument again, just leave a review or something-**

 **Sachiko-That was my line!**

 **Vanitas-No, it was my line! *the two begins cat fighting***

 **Requiem-And these two are acting like children again...**


	4. 言葉が表示されません

**Requiem-Sorry for not updating this in a llllllllooooooonnnnnnnngggggggggg time. Life happens, writer's block happens, everything happens. Without further to do, let's get on with the story. :D Moving is a pain in the ass still...**

 **Spar-But once more! A New Author approaches! Yeah, I decided to assist Requiem in writing this! Since I decided this isn't really a Collab if I sit around and let the Fabulous Requiemofkingdomhearts write it alone!**

* * *

Ayumi closes her eyes and walks forward. Her feet touch the very entrance of the school yard. The whole thing seems so...boring, but that is most likely because Ayumi just survived a haunted, worn down school where ghosts chased her every second of every waking hour. Just stepping on something so commonplace is underwhelming compared to looking on the ground everywhere just to make sure you did not step on any traps or dead bodies.

"Class rep!" The voice makes her want to scream, yet Ayumi tells herself that they traveled back in time somehow, no need to fear. She turns around to see the usually bright and cheerful Mayu behind her. It is good to see that she is no longer just a pile of guts slammed against a dirty wall.

"Heya Suzumoto!" Trying to seem as cheerful as possible, the relieved class representative flashes a grin onto her youthful face, amazed to see Mayu alive and well, the once-deceased Drama Club member's teeth beaming happily at her friend.

"Ready for the Culture Festival today! It is gonna be so fun for my last day!" she giggles excitedly. As she scratched her hair, fiddling with her hairclip idly, Ayumi finally realizes that had she not been fooled by Naho's trickery to perform the charm that sent them all to that hellish realm known as Heavenly Host, then Mayu would still move away and leave her friends here.

However, upon realizing that it seems that she remembered everything that happened after that nightmarish time in Heavenly Host, she has to agree that she'd rather never see Mayu again, then last see her body a mere puddle of gore and organs. In fact, as she looked up into the sky, hearing the very dull roar of an airliner slowly trail across the bright blue cloudless sky. She has already spoken with Seiko and Naomi, both of them clearly remembered what happened in that school and Hinoe had left a charm at home this time, something she hadn't done originally.

 _Maybe Yui-sensei, Satoshi, Yuka...Maybe everyone who was there remembers?! I need to think of something...Something that went wrong the first time that Mayu might remember..._

"Gotta admit, if I was moving outta town, I'd want such a great time to go on!" chuckles Ayumi as she walks slowly towards the entrance to the modern high school, the average school named Kisaragi Academy. The drama club student giggles as she follows at a brisk pace, still fiddling with her hairclip as she sighs. As the pair nears the entrance to the school, Ayumi reaches out to open the doorway into the warm hallway. As she pulls the door open, getting a loud blast of the hot air from the school's heating system, she smiles lightly. For her, it feels so great to be inside a school with an actual heater again.

"Well, what can I say? The Suzumoto's must know how to go out with a bang!" The small brunette innocently smiles as she walked in, nodding in appreciation of her friend opening the door. Ayumi legitimately winces at that, the term seems to be unnecessarily cruel considering how literal a bang Mayu went out with at Heavenly Host...She shakes her head repeatedly, trying to block out all of the horrifying scenes of Mayu's remains out of her mind. It is impossible though, for those memories already grabbed a hold of her psyche and will not let go until something amazing happens.

"Besides, I doubt you could leave without your final performance for Morishige!" Ayumi releases a high-pitched snicker, but Mayu rubs her forehead as Ayumi makes the joke. Shinozaki clearly knows that she and Morishige did have at least a minor attraction towards one another.

"Ha! Ha! Haaahhhh!" she snickers at the joke as she flicks Ayumi's ear. The duo walks through the mostly empty school; most of Morishige's and Mayu's friends in the drama club are in early and Ayumi has to be in early due to her responsibility as class representative. "Maybe I should end my time at Kisaragi by seeing Kishinuma propose to you?" she playfully sneers.

"Seeing who propose?"

Both teenagers turned around behind them to see, standing rigidly with a smartly elegant look in his grey Jacket and glasses is Morishige. He had his bag around his left shoulder, hanging by his right hip. He laughs to the group as he walked over to them. "I was heading back to the classroom, seeing when you'd arrive Mayu. I brought your Script." He gives a polite smile, his white teeth beaming as he opens his black leather bag to reveal the play's script copy marked in black ball-point to read " _FOR SUZUMOTO_ " in Morishige's overly dainty handwriting.

"Ooohh! Right! Sorry Morishige...I was busy helping packing with my parents and lost track of time! It is such hard work!" Mayu shyly giggles, scratching the back of her head as she takes the script with a blush. Ayumi feels her chest tighten, for she gets flashes of the creepy video that Naomi and Satoshi gave her. Morishige killed himself for Mayu, and here they are, acting like nothing can tear them apart.

"It's fine Mayu. I could never be mad at such a wonderful performer as yourself!" he chuckles politely as he closed up his bag before smiling. "Well...If you'll excuse us Ayumi, we need to rehearse," he explains with his handsome voice that even Ayumi would admit was like caramel. Even with his quite soft appearance, Morishige is a rather good-looking individual. The class rep bows gently, making herself look even smaller than the towering Morishige. Mayu slowly walks off with him, yawning as she does.

As the pair disappears around the hallway, Ayumi cutely puts her two pointer fingers and thumbs together in the shape of a heart around them, amazed at how good it is to see her once-dead friends again. To see their smiles and hear their voices.

* * *

"Oh god! Mary please! Fight it! Fight them! You cannot let these Spirits win! _I LOVE YOU_!"

The feelings of when time curves back in on itself sends an enormous wave of nausea and giddiness into the mind of the youthful yet sadistic spirit named Yuki Kanno. As she staggers forward, she is able to see the filthy hallways of Heavenly Host. The hallways that have blood and guys decorating it other than bad artwork and banners. It is then that she realizes that for the first time since her painful death in 1973, that she could see through both eyes.

Blinking rapidly, she shoots her face forward, seeing the terrified student on the floor close to Yuki's mortal body, or rather the body she had currently possesses. Crumpled up on the floor clad in a dirty white polo-shirt and torn grey trousers that had once been starched is a teenager, about seventeen in age. He looks up at Yuki, fear in his green eyes as he tries to claw away from her.

"Wait..." Yuki speaks, her voice not coming out as a tongue-less groan but rather a soft British accent. Raising her hands to her head, she notices that she was clearly inhabiting the body of someone living, as a pair of short dirty hands are visible, blood under the cracked fingernails. Dazed and confused, Yuki begins to pat down her stolen body, feeling the smooth texture of an artificial threaded blazer and once soft skin that was tainted by the school. As she fells the breast pocket of the grime and sweat-stained blazer, she gropes the pocket, pulling it up to her eyes to see what it says.

Far Water Secondary School

 _That can't be right,_ thinks the usually one-eyed spirit, recognizing the British seal that identified the school, consisting of the typical sword, lion and shield. She feels a wave of Deja vu flood her mind as she remembers how she knows of the school.

A group of nine students of the Far Water Secondary School from Peterborough in the UK used the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Zach, Archie, Rhys, Jennifer, Ethan, George, Ed, Mary and Noel. In fact...Only 5 Hours after the last two Students were finished off...The Kisaragi Nine arrived! Yuki laughs at the sudden irony of the situations. But then she realized something...

The eyes of the possessed student, Mary she believes, widens in shock. "I...If I'm Mary...Th-Then...I've gone back in time..." she mumbles in shock as she suddenly feels the disappointment fill her ghostly mind. For, when that blasted Ayumi kid, the same one who tried to return her to sanity, ruined all of Sachiko's fun and she got to go with her Mother Yoshie...She did feel an admittingly large feeling of regret that one of her only friends, despite the fact that Sachiko had caused her demise in 1973 along with her now friends Tokiko and Ryou, was leaving for good due to the smarts of that group of idiots. But, she did get the reward of being Sachiko's replacement...To be the girl in the red dress, to run Heavenly Host...To drive all those left inside mad...

But it seems like Sachi did not want to play that way. Some of her demonic power must have stayed trapped inside her body or something like that.

"Wha...What the heck are you on about?!" asks the traumatized boy on the floor, Rhys she believed. Obviously, he did not know of what is occurring either, but clearly did not remember the first loop, since he had not tried to flee.

"Yuki! Tell me what you know!" Sachiko then appears suddenly behind the boy. Not even caring about him, she snaps Rhys's neck and throws his body onto the ground. "And what's with the possession?!"

"I don't know," Yuki responds, shockingly telling the truth. Even if she does not have the highest view on Sachiko, Yuki has to still deal with that she has to work for her. Her blind faith turned into rebellion the first time she spoke to Ayumi in her normal state. Everything in this world does work like dominos after all.

"I guess I gotta tell you everything then..." And, ever since the first time around, Yuki notices that Sachiko's personality started to shift around as well. That must be part of the course of this apparent time loop.

"You can do that later-"

"Don't order me!" Sachiko's eyes turn dead at just the one little sign of defiance. "Now we just have to do everything all over again, but this time you don't run away with Ayumi and Yoshiki! We've to make sure all of them stay dead!"

"Of course-"

"I also don't remember you talking so much. To be fair, I didn't talk much either. Something is clearly happening here," says Sachiko. Her eyes then drift off to a random corner of the blood-stained hallway. Pondering, Sachiko just stares, with Yuki behind her. "Now that I think about it, maybe we can do something with that human body of yours." Suddenly, a wicked grins spreads across Sachiko's face as she starts to laugh.

* * *

Back on Earth, Seiko is slowly eating the cheese and bacon turnover that the cafeteria at Kisaragi supplied early in the morning as she walks down the long halls, trying to find her locker.

Even though Seiko could not help but feel the nagging pull of a thought that today would be her last day on Earth, she could not help but feel that she was happy right now. She had been gifted something she originally considered impossible, her life, which Naomi...No...The ghost who stole Naomi's mind, had stolen from her, was given back to her and she still had time to not meet the fate that claimed her life and memory from everyone who did not leave Heavenly Host that day of her existence.

As she came to a halt by her locker, she chuckles as she opens it and begins to stuff her bag inside. Stuck onto the side with a tacky substance is an image of her and Naomi from a Christmas party some years ago, when she dared Satoshi to kiss Naomi under the Mistle-toe. Prior to the Life-ending and changing events in Heavenly Host, she had often smiled at the prospect of Satoshi and Naomi Mochida. It had a nice ring to it she had to admit.

Satoshi being a house-dad whilst Naomi worked hard with two lovely kids, Naomi and Satoshi did make a cute couple. But now though, she had to realize that she needed Naomi Nakashima. She _needs_ her so much. She looks at the picture, flicking the edge of it with a soft smile before she pulls it off the tack and sighs.

"Sorry Satoshi...But I'm afraid she said a lot of things," she cringes, knowing that she had just made that joke with Naomi and her friends around, nobody would have gotten the dated joke to a Russian band. With one swift motion, she tears the image in half, almost like the kiss between Satoshi Mochida and Naomi Nakashima broke away, leaving only a pair of red lips as the trace that the boy had been there when she took it. She smiles gently and kisses the image of Naomi.

"I'm always here Naomi...You know that right? Nothing can change that, even a miserable death! Right...?" she asks herself politely as she drops the half with Satoshi to the ground. As she did, her phone jingles softly from her bag. Fishing it out of her bag in the cramped locker, she looks at the small pink phone and smiles to see who sent it.

 **U nearly done?! Ayumi's getting tired of waiting. And I've only just noticed how cute her behind is. ;)**

 **-N**

Giggling at her joke, she gives her cat-like smile and quickly jams in a response. Her ways are starting to rub off on Naomi, at least in her texts. That is a very good sign.

 **Give me a Sec. Just buying ur Dirty Toys. Dirty Gal u! ROFL XD! :3**

 **-Seiko**

As she sends it, she then gives a very loud gasp of shock as she hears the sweet melody of a phone receiving a text. Nearly dropping her own phone to the floor, she turns around to see stood behind her is Naomi, and also the blue-haired girl smiling devilishly. Seiko purrs as she shut her locker and snakes over to her, her footsteps making nearly no noise.

"Who knew signal was so good here?" Naomi winks as she waits for her. The stationary tomboy waits by her new found lover before she quite roughly snakes her elegant hands around Seiko's behind and gropes tightly, causing a squeak of delight before she kisses her passionately with the same gusto she did that morning.

"You know I'm still here right?" Ayumi questions. She then realizes that it is hopeless to stop the kiss, so she just stands there...thinking of Yoshiki. Once the thought enters her head, she stubbornly pushes it out of her mind.

Naomi's eyes, mostly shut in pleasure at the meeting of there lips, briefly opens to see the adorable face of her girlfriend, but she once again sees the thin red line that invades her beautiful neck, clearly from where she died. Cringing at how she herself caused it, she breaks the kiss, a long trail of saliva keeping the two connected. Seiko opens her brown-eyes and giggles cutely.

"Onee-chan...Why's Seiko kissing Naomi?"

Oh dear God no.

Seiko looks down the hall. Seeing both Satoshi and Yuka stand there, the younger girl's face bright red with her petite hand holding her mouth. Satoshi looks like he had just been punched.

He

Is

...A surprising mix of confusion, sadness, and...anger.

* * *

 **Requiem-This is gonna be a slow updating story. That's for sure! At least it updates more than every two years (looking at you Kiome-Yasha).**

 **Sachiko-Like we couldn't see that already-**

 **Requiem-Anyways, this story is probably gonna be updated more for now on-**

 **Sachiko-Don't interrupt me! ME THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL!**

 **Requiem-Um, just leave a review to tell any of us about what you do and don't like about the story. I hope you keep on reading this story! It is fun to write Corpse Party-**

 **Sachiko-EEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

 **(I swear, I've way too much fun with these little author notes xD)**


	5. あなたは自分自身にそれを行います

**Spar-Well then, welcome back to Chapter 5 of I Know I'll See Your Face Again, yup, we've been able to finish this Chapter before EASTER! Anyways, once again, I've decided to return to provide support for dearest Requiem here. In fact, this Chapter is a VERY Special Chapter, as it is the FIRST Chapter I've fully written. Chapter 1 and 3 were COMPLETELY written by Requiem, Chapter 2's Makeout Scene was written by me...Don't ask, and Chapter 4 had a large amount of work done by me, basically everything but the Author Notes, the First couple of Paragraphs and the Argument with Sachi was done by me. Of course, not to rain of Requiem's Parade, but it's just a note, so if you find this Chapter to be the Written-equivalent of an Asylum Mockbuster, do tell!**

 **Requiem-Yeah, my life like throwing a bunch of shit at me at once! xD Just ask Redemption fans, they're like KALEIGH, WHERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER? And, don't worry the smart bunch of Redemption fans reading this, it is being written and has an awesome fight scene that's totally worth the wait. Anyways, I'm also the editor of the chapters as well! Well, we're both editors for each other! xD And, don't worry, I'll try to write a make out scene later. Key word: try. Being asexy makes makeout scenes hard but not sex scenes (don't ask...it is a Saviors thing...ask about Saviors though :D)? Wow. Without further to do, let's watch the craziness commence!**

 **Just look at the bright side, chapters are getting longer! :P And, when summer comes, this story will update like CRAZY!**

* * *

The usually rigid older brother protective stance of Satoshi Mochida seems to have well and truly cracked, as the brown-haired teen hunches his head down slightly, his chin holding just below his collar as he took deep, ragged breaths, the strong brown-eyes, that had shown anger, bravery and love in that nightmarish Netherworld of a school, now shows the look of betrayal, with gentle tears running down his face. His whole body lurches as he keeps taking breaths of air, his hand clammy in Yuka's grip.

Seiko merely glances at Satoshi, her soft, loving eyes containing only a small look of concern, possibly since she had been caught making out with Naomi. She has a bunch of emotions fighting inside her, but she has to keep up her image. The girl clenches her hand, only to put on a smile seconds later. "Hey Mochida! I dared Naomi to kiss me for my signed copy of _Ok Compu!_ " she giggles softly, making up a rather odd lie she hopes Satoshi would buy it.

He did not.

"I...It's _fine,_ Seiko. Don't. Worry," he explains in a warbling tone. His tears are trying to not drip off his youthful face. Yuka looks back up at him with a cheerful smile, clearly oblivious to his horror at seeing the girl he loved kissing her best friend, or almost as if she was happy due to it...

Naomi turns back to face him, her blood running cold as her senses have finally came back to the cruel, harsh reality of what had been happening to them. When she begged and pleaded to anybody that she could see the face of Seiko Shinohara again, her judgement had been clouded about Ayumi, Yuka and Satoshi, all of whom cared for her, but now she realises that in her quest to save Seiko Shinohara, Yui, Yoshiki, Morishige and Mayu that she has forgotten about hurting the feelings of her fellow survivors.

"Sa-Satoshi! It's great to see you...Seiko's ju-just..." she stammers, she could feel a sense of dread, a sense of fear in her guts, ever since Satoshi and Naomi met so many years ago, she knew that he had feelings for her, but once again, the idiotic ways of Naomi Nakashima to let her emotions run free and vent frustration out on those around her, had claimed another victim's heart. That of the poor soul known as Satoshi Mochida. She had forgotten almost entirely about the Mochida's since the loop had begun. And now her forgetfulness and the blindness she had received by her love for Seiko, had come back to bite her hard. Her childhood friend is falling into the black because of one simple kiss.

"Oh! Hello _Miss_ Nakashima... _Miss_ Shinohara...it is so nice to see you could make it today," he speaks with a wavering but condescending voice, his vocal tone arching from low almost growling bass to a prepubescent whine as the usually warm and loving eyes of the brunette, now are filled with the look of despair and the look of isolation, as if his only two friends had left him alone, as if he has lost somebody he loved. As Naomi stares at him, she couldn't help but feel as though everything is going wrong, and the possibility of saving Seiko might end badly. In fact, she actually feels sick as he rigidly grabbed the hand of Yuka and pulled her along.

"Excuse me please. I need to take my sister to class," he sneers at the pair. Naomi's heart sinks as she saw him, not even using their names in a sign of how disgusted he is at the newly found couple. The thoughts of how he now hated her...How she had caused him so much trauma...So much pain...There is a sudden pain in her head as her mind wraps with overwhelming dark feelings.

 _Seiko hangs there in the rotting filthy toilet cubicle, her feet droops so her toes point at the ground as her eyes bulge from lack of oxygen, her mouth was held open, as if trying to take in deep breaths of air, although that has stopped, her usually luscious and beautiful skin now a dead pale white._

 _Seiko Shinohara. No longer breathing. No longer able to even smile._

Naomi, briefly replaying the most horrifying and nightmarish thing she had ever had to witness in her tormented mind, seeing Seiko there dead, and there was nothing she could do, she lets out a guttural scream and shot her hand out, grabbing the boy's shoulder tightly. "Satoshi! I...I didn't know any better! I love you! But, the thing is, I _love_ you as a friend! I care for you! I'd protect you until my hair falls out! But I love Seiko...in a way...that just can't be explained in words. We can still be friends, more than friends...But the truth is, I love her!" she cries, breaking down in tears as she falls onto her barren knees, begging him with her wavering eyes.

Seiko merely looks on, her heart pumping as she heard this heartrending speech Naomi had sobbed, she feels sorry for the poor boy. He does not know what Naomi had been through. What she had seen, what she had done. He knew none of that! She walks over to her crying lover and gently comforted her. "Sshhhhhhhh...It's okay Naomi...It's okay..." she spoke very motherly as she hugged her tightly. "Everything is gonna be okay, I'm not gonna leave you ever again."

Naomi merely feels Seiko's soft and elegant hands wrap around her body and hold her close, almost protecting her from everything that could hurt her. She feels safe here, locked in a hug that could last forever...

Satoshi stands there, watching, listening to the pair softly embracing. His tears ran down his face freely as he turned around. He loved Naomi as a friend and then some, but now, seeing that his role had been taken by her other friend, he feels left out and let down, as if everything he can do, will do and did has imploded into a maelstrom of sorrow. He actually begins to cry much less defiantly now, snorting and screaming as he let go of Yuka's hand.

"Sis...I need some time a-alone..." he barely makes out before walking away. Yuka watches Satoshi walk away, slowly beginning to run as he left the girls alone.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan, wait!" she yells, crying at how beautiful Seiko and Naomi are and how distraught her brother, usually defiant and protective, is. She quickly jogs after him, the clopping of her ballet flats on the tiled floor growing distant as she chases after him.

* * *

 _She is her friend...They all are!_

 _Satoshi..._

 _Yuka..._

 _Ayumi..._

 _Morishige..._

 _Yui..._

 _Mayu..._

 _Yoshiki..._

 _She cares for all of them! Whenever she feels down and bleak, whenever life feels like it was all against her, she could turn to anyone of them._

 _Seiko...her cute brown hair...her cat-like smile, her overly perverted tendencies...something about her...She feels as though Seiko was somebody who she could totally trust, as though she and Seiko could practically be long-lost sisters with how well they get along..._

 _However, she has made a mistake that no single person, no matter how naive, could overlook._

 _Exactly how could Naomi know?! How could she know that the emotions she feels would mutate into a possessive urge, an intruder in her mind...Who wants everyone dead._

 _Did she imagine that the last time she would see her sly, slick eyes, filled with that Shinohara-like flame, that she would only see them one more time, when they were dead, bloodshot and lifeless as she felt the life leave her body._

"I...I killed her. I let my emotions run amok! If I had just kept my damn mouth shut! Seiko! Seeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkoooooooo! I'm sorry! I LOVE YOU!"

Even though, it feels as though she had waken up in one of the many nightmares she constantly experiences after the incident involving Heavenly Host, she feels as though her life has been reset, she has her Seiko, she could show her one true love what is really buried deep within her heart. She could tell her all the things she had not even found the courage to say.

Seiko Shinohara. Naomi's best friend, Naomi's lover...

Naomi's life.

* * *

As Naomi feels her flaring emotions slowly begin to retreat back inside of her mind, she looks up to see Seiko, still holding her tightly, almost like she thinks Naomi would fly away if she let go. Her romantic partner smiles at her, and Seiko smiles back. "Naomi...honey...You really have a way with words, you should be a novelist later in life hon!" She gives her catlike smile as Naomi feels a familiar tweak on her behind. A soft moan escapes her lips as she wraps her own hands around Seiko's behind. She wants to stay here, locked together. Forever.

But, as usual, this passionate and lovely moment she experiences. It couldn't last. She knew it couldn't. Everything is useless, no matter how hard she tries.

"Hm...I didn't know the Culture Festival included a Gay Pride thing! Not that I'm complaining!" chuckled a male voice.

 _Oh for the Gods' sakes!_

Letting go of Seiko's body, Naomi turns to see a rather skinny yet averaged height teenager, about a year or two older then Naomi or Seiko. He has long almost girlish brown hair that was seemingly dyed blonde near the tips, that contrast with his tanned skin and ugly moustache forming from lack of shaving. Naomi gets off the floor, looking at the boy, whose Student ID, clipped to his undershirt and not his blazer showing his scruffy dress sense, reads: TANIGUICHI, YASUKO

"Fuck off!" she yells at him, despising this student, despite barely knowing him just for how rude he is and the aura he gives off.

"Well _Ex-Cusssssssssssseeeeeeee_ Me Miss Utena Tenjou!" Yasuko taunts back at her. Naomi, fed up with Mr Taniguichi after just a painful minute, merely walks up to him and slaps him violently on the cheek, sending his saliva over his shoulder and the wall before walking off. Seiko forces herself up and follows her, giving Yasuko a death glare like no other.

As the pair quickly hurries away from Yasuko into the long hallway near the sports hall, where large framed images of the school's past sports teams, most of whom either aged or retired, a handful even died since 1974, stands proudly on both sides to inspire students, Naomi looks back to Seiko.

"What a dick," Seiko bluntly admits, despite her relatively calm personality and having the patience of a saint, she has very little time for people who only treated lesbians as a sideshow attraction. She wants to just middle finger all of them and wish them away.

"Couldn't have said it better myself...Say, why aren't you getting to class?" Naomi replies, her voice returning to it's normal tone after the blows the argument with Satoshi gave it.

"'Cuse I wanna follow my little angel!" Seiko giggles back at her, trying to grope her behind yet again, although due to Naomi's pace, she misses and only pinched at the material of Naomi's skirt.

"Well, I'm just going to the toilet, just fix myself up...'Sides, isn't it going to be weird going to a place where you, you know, died?" Naomi asks, trying to associate the horrifying thought of Seiko's hanging corpse with a nightmare once more, she would do her best to prevent that.

"Oh. Guess your right. As much as I'd like to see these babies again, I guess not becoming a ghost comes first!" she smiles softly, pausing as Naomi keeps walking.

"I love you, Naomi!" Naomi replies over her shoulder, seeing Seiko wave adorably.

"I love you too, Seiko..."

* * *

Yuki Kanno prowls the halls of the school she had lived and died in. The soft sounds of the feet of the girl's body she possesses against the rotten and dirty halls of the school echoes out for miles. She occasionally steps over the corpse of a student, mostly those either she, Sachiko, Ryou or Tokiko had a hand in dealing with. Of course though, she searches through the bleak and desolate hallways, patrolling for any other students who had escaped her wrath, or even to see if Sachiko is up to her mysterious tactics.

It is pretty strange really, she knows that since Sachiko and her Mother had died in 1952, Sachiko has been ruling Heavenly Host with a blood-stained fist, she has dealt with every intruder, every single possible outcome on when students came to Heavenly Host, most of them to die and be completely forgotten by those outside. In fact, by the time Yuki had gotten used to her afterlife being one of the guardians of this school in 1975, she had already lost count of the amount of people who perished under her.

In fact, as she tries to count up the near boatload of dead by her no longer innocent hands, she can't help but remember one of her few memories of her old life, that she had mostly forgotten in the long years that had since gotten between the present and when she died.

In August 1971, the town of Tenjin was engulfed in outrage when a car accident occurred at traffic lights in the town. The police officer who operated the lights was convicted of murder when he accidentally signaled green on two roads at the same time. A family heading east in their car were all killed when a truck heading north collided with them. Although it initially seemed as though the officer made a gross error in allowing the lights to be at green at the same time, it was revealed that the officer's wife was hospitalised after a housefire, and he had been forced to come to work. So distraught, he believed that the North-South Junction was at red as the truck was paused, when in actuality it had stalled and the driver was restarting it. He turned the signal to green, forgetting about the East-West Road's green light. Due to the fact that he shouldn't have been on duty, the family's relatives pardoned him and he was discharged fully.

Yuki distinctly remembers that, after the first time she had killed a student in Heavenly Host, she thought back on the story of the traffic lighter, and how he had accidentally killed four people, but not out of choice, but due to an error. She realised that unlike the traffic lighter, she had killed these people deliberately, without mercy. She had thought in her head I'm going to kill him and that initially, it bothered her deeply.

Of course, Sachiko didn't care and told her to stop worrying about it.

But now, now that she feels the seeds of rebellion growing due to this whole time looping charade, and how she wonders if she needs to kill anymore. Maybe...Maybe Ayumi Shinozaki had done more to her psyche and morals then she realised.

Or maybe, the reason she thinks back on the story of the traffic lighter, is because of how similarly it followed Sachiko's own story. Even though Sachiko was one of the most horrific things she has ever seen before and after she died, she knows why Sachiko is the way she is. She is merely trying to do it for her mother's, Yoshie, attention. Of course, whether or not Yoshie likes her daughter doing these despicable acts wasn't for her to decide, but it reminds her how the traffic lighter had been forgiven by the relatives of the family he killed. Since the family were all killed, nobody could actually say what they thought of the man. For all they knew, they could have wanted the man dead.

"Why am I thinking like this? I _like_ Sachiko..." she mumbles to herself as she stops in her tracks. She does think of Sachiko as one of her best friends, along with Ryou and Tokiko, but the thought is, how before time began to loop back on itself, Yuki Kanno had been given some of Sachiko's Power. She had become the girl in the red dress. And...the power was the most amazing feeling she ever sensed in her immortality. But now, she is back to her usual, boring ghoulish self, subservient to Sachiko. Maybe the reason she wants Ayumi and the Kisaragi Nine to succeed, is so she could take her place as the rightful ruler of Heavenly Host?

Before Yuki has anymore time to dwell, a bloody and beaten hand suddenly grabbed her ankles.

As Yuki has been possessing the body of a English teenager who had foolishly performed the charm with her equally as doomed friends, she didn't know what would happen if her mortal body died, so she lets out a horrified yelp of fear as she leaps upwards, causing the hand to loose its grip. Looking back at what grabbed her, she sees another body.

Lying on the floor is the corpse of another student, judging by his outfit, he was from the same party as the one Yuki's new body currently inhabits, he is in a sorry state however. His face unnaturally pale as he coughs up blood, his eyes drooping as he feels the life leave his body. "Muhhh...Muhhruhhh...Muhhruhhh...huhh muhhh..." he coughs, sending blood out of the floor and Yuki's shoes. She sighs with an annoyed look. Judging by the amount of blood that is leaving his maw, clearly Ryou had something to do with this Student's death.

"Sorry kiddo...Mary's busy!" she sneers evilly, her eyes dilating only in a way something psychopathic could, before violently stomping on his throat, causing a horrifying squelching sound and a cracking sound. The sounds of the dying student stop abruptly.

"...Why Mary...?" Seeing that he is somehow still alive, Yuki only responds by rolling her eyes in the back of her head and spiting off blackish blood. The boy's eyes then widen and fade.

"Ryou! Ryou! Where are you?" she yells with a bored look, looking around for her tongueless friend. Yuki wipes the blood off her lips and makes her eyes return to normal.

After a few moments of angrily looking around, Yuki is pleased to see the spirit of the five-year old boy appear, a disturbingly happy smile upon his face.

Initially, the cold dead eyes of Ryou Yoshizawa hold a brief glimmer of confusion, before the dead boy smiles toothily, showing his bloodied teeth from where his tongue was removed. "Yuhee? Wahhz uhp wheh wour bowee?" he innocently waves, his statement slurs due to the clear lack of a tongue, meaning that most of the time he spoke, he couldn't be understood by most of the students, but since Yuki, Tokiko and Sachiko had all been friends for so long, despite Sachiko being their killer, they mostly understood what he meant. Although, Yuki has to admit befriending your murderer was a weird thing for her to do.

"Ryou...am I glad to see you...something strange is going on here..." Yuki replies with a happy look, happy to see her tongueless friend at last, she wonders where Tokiko was, the grisly looking ghost usually not far from Ryou. Ryou tilted his head, his emotionless eyes piercing into Yuki's literal spirit.

"I oh...I guh duh weirhust feewin...Ah saw sumbowee Ah alweahe killed! Eh hame hoopin?" he asks again. Although to most who could understand what the spirit means, this would sound terrifying just how bored he sounds about brutal murder, to Yuki it sends her a feeling of relief. It seems that it wasn't just her and Sachiko who remembers.

"We are Ryou. Sachiko told me...Apparently she doesn't know why...I mean this hasn't happened before has it?" she questions again, knitting her brows in confusion. "It must be to do with that Kisaragi Group. Remember them? Mayu, Ayumi...the delinquent?"

"Ah rewembuh whem...Whyth thith happehwen?" he inquires, joining his hands together over his bloodstained shirt.

"I don't know Ryou...But I think it's Sachiko's doing...but why?" she wonders out-loud, she feels very confused at this. It just didn't seem right...She knows that since she died, Sachiko had near godlike powers, but the power to constantly loop a certain period of time wasn't one she knows of.

"Ah duh kha...Saheehoo muth wunt tha Ahoomee guh dhead?" he askes, Yuki gives a sudden gasp of realisation, Ayumi must have had something to do with this time loop. She had to, nobody had ever bested Sachiko. Maybe she wants some type of chance to get back at Sachiko for all eternity. Yuki feels though that although this theory made a lot of sense, it doesn't account for why Heavenly Host is looping as well, instead of merely trapping Ayumi here to be forever tortured, much like the principle who hurt Sachiko.

However, regardless of whether or not Sachiko has somehow become more powerful due to the intervention of Yoshie, or if Ayumi and the Kisaragi Students were what caused this Loop, Yuki didn't like any of this.

Although she considers Sachiko one of her best friends here in the school; granted, the only inhabitants who she isn't out for the blood of are Sachiko, Ryou, Tokiko, Yuki herself, Yoshie, Yoshikazu, who technically, is more of Sachiko's muscle, and that weird spirit in a toilet, just how callously and selfishly Sachiko had treated her three friends, she couldn't forgive that. Any of it. If and when Sachiko is to move on from Heavenly Host, Yuki would take her role as the girl in the red dress, then Ryou and lastly Tokiko...But if it seems now that Sachiko was so petty on not wanting to move onto the afterlife, going even against her own mother's wishes, she couldn't understand that.

Yuki Kanno desires to be boss. The big bad of everything. And she'll do _whatever_ she can to get to that role finally and successfully.

"Ryou! Go and find Tokiko, see if she can remember anything...There were nine students from that British school. I know that I've got three including this body, you've gotten this guy here...Tokiko got that smoker in the toilet and his girlfriend and that guy who castrated himself...That leaves us with one more student. That means there's one more loose end who could help spoil Sachiko's fun. I'll go search for him...I think I know where he is," lies Yuki, faking the death count of the Far Water students. Yuki killed Zach, Ethan, George and possessed Mary, Ryou obviously got that guy who tried to grab her earlier, Noel she believed by the scraps of memories she got from Mary. Tokiko neatly bisected Ed and Jennifer, and Archie had fallen to The Darkening due to jealousy. Rhys originally, was killed by Yuki, but now that the time had began to repeat itself, Sachiko had that honour.

But, Ryou didn't know that.

"Uh kuh! Hee ha ahound!" he cheerfully waves back to Yuki as she walks away around a corner, back by the corpse of Noel. Hiding behind the unheavenly bloodsoaked wall, feeling the icy cold liquid against her neck causing a shiver as she hears Ryou slowly walk away, happily humming the theme tune to some Japanese kid's show he must have watched when alive. Then a grin sneaks onto her almost too perfect lips.

 _Perfect. Now's my time to shine Sachi!_

Peering around the corner to see the eerie blue glow of Ryou fading away in the distance, Yuki sneaks over to Noel's corpse and quickly rummages through the pockets of his shirt, blazer and trousers. The smile growing weaker with each moment that passes by. It takes a while, but soon Yuki pulls out what she needs.

A metallic red palm PDA device.

Of course, when Sachiko and Yoshie died in 1952, and then Ryou, Yuki and Tokiko in 1973, the thought of using mobile phones was a pretty absurd idea and was only explored in the realm of science fiction. Most phones of the time were big bulky things that were too difficult to use daily like modern phones. But, due to the fact that Heavenly Host is completely out of reality with Earth, when students began to arrive in the late 1990's with large mobile phones, they would find much to their horror and disappointment, that their phones had no signal, and later no Wi-Fi. Eventually it would get to point their even their battery dies with no way to charge it.

But, due to a sneaky tactic Yoshie taught them about one day, Yuki knows a way for a device in Heavenly Host to get signal. Since initially, Heavenly Host Elementary School was an actual place in Tenjin, Japan, that meant that when Yoshie copied it with the Book Of Shadows to try and bring back her husband, that part of Heavenly Host that thousands of people come to die in still partially exists on Earth. If one of the Spirits used their powers on a device, like a mobile phone, then the signal could interlink with any Wi-Fi networks, or cell phone towers close to Tenjin, and get a call out.

Of course, since hardly anyone ever escapes from Heavenly Host, and all of those who die are forever erased from the minds of those who never met them, this ability is practically useless, only tricksters would find joy from it. But it seems that Yuki does have a need for it today.

She needs help from somebody who knows the supernatural.

Help from somebody who has been into Heavenly Host.

Help from somebody she can blackmail.

Help from Naho.

* * *

 **Spar-Well then, that was Chapter 5 of I Know I'll See Your Face Again. I must say, after writing that Chapter, I feel as though this has been my finest work! I mean, the whole Naomi Interlude was one of the greatest things I've ever written. Of course though, if any of you feel as though I wrote this whole Chapter pretty poorly, don't fret and tell us, so I can just not write for this Story ever again! Oh and don't worry, I shan't be apart of Miss Requiem's Squabbles!**

 **Requiem-Yeah, this story will be updating shortly for a while. Until school ends. Sorry for that dear readers. I love you all for reading this and supporting me through all of these crazy times! :D Now I need to go to sleep, it is 2:00 AM and I've things to do tomorrow. Oh the wonder of not having time to do anything.**

 **Sachiko-Ahem! You're forgetting something-**

 **Requiem-Goodbye! And, no, this story does not have any smut...yet-**

 **Sachiko-Forget it, I'm just gonna play some Yandere Sim or something like that. The wonder of now having the powers to connect to the internet.**


	6. あなたは血の償還を求めなければなりません

**Spartan: Well then, welcome back Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, to ANOTHER Installment of I Know I'll See Your Face Again. There's not honestly much to say about this Chapter, apart from that I originally intended for Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 to be one full Chapter. However, since I had written a rather large amount of stuff for it, the Chapter was cut roughly in half. But anyways, with that piece of Trivia out of the way, a Schedule shall be worked up for this Fic. Even Numbered Chapters will be written by myself, Odd Numbered Chapters will be written by Requiem. But, enough about all of this, let's continue!**

 **Requiem: Finally! :P**

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Japan..._

Far, far away from Heavenly Host, Naho Saenoki sits alone on the floor of the bathroom of the Kibiki residence, curling up nude in the fetal position, clad in only her glasses as she reflects on the strange combination of mostly alien emotions that fill her head.

First, she experiences the great joy of feeling unbearable amounts of happiness, the fact that after feeling the pain of letting herself be consumed by the Darkening, totally loosing herself to the curse and killing the two people closest to her, Sayaka and Kou, she has been given a second chance that is very rare for a traitor of humanity like her. _Everyone_ was alive again, she couldn't feel any happier.

But then, the bittersweet twangs of regret begin to pluck their way into her confused heart, in that has she not been so caught up in trying to impress Kou, trying to make him approve of her, _she_ wouldn't have written up the Sachiko Ever After Charm, and prevent the losses of what must be hundreds, even possibly thousands. Of course, she had been wise enough to delete the instructions for the charm upon awakening, but she still realized that many were still gone, erased from reality, nobody could remember their lonely and utterly cruel fate. Naho had been the one to cause this. Not Sachiko...

She.

 _Had._

 ** _Killed_**

 _ **Them**_

 _ **ALL.**_

But, she can feel a much more wonderful feeling, the feeling that due to circumstances beyond her control, she has been given a chance to finally redeem her corrupted soul. They all have, the Kisaragi Nine, Naho, the Byoukoden Group, they might be able to finally deal with Heavenly Host, defeat Sachiko and prevent the others from taking her place. She has a feeling of atonement, as though this is her punishment for killing everyone. Now, after causing so much wrong, she can do something right at least once in her pathetic life.

 _I really should pick myself up, it's not everyday you get to redeem yourself and find a way into the real Heaven,_ the bespectacled psychic thinks as she slowly picks herself up, shivering at the thought of her bare flesh on the tiled floor. Pushing her red-rimmed glasses up her nose, she looks at herself in the mirror and smiles gently.

"Naho...You really need to stop being trapped in the past...Or...Whatever this is..." she speaks calmly to herself, smiling sweetly at her reflection. After spending so much time trapped in Heavenly Host, experiencing the pure agony of her death every time a clock turned its insidious hand, it is so nice to finally regain the freedom the smile again. In fact, she begins to do it more than she ever remembers doing in her life, baring her teeth in a smile some would consider rather unsettling.

Only one in a lifetime would somebody be given this chance, to change the past, to make things turn out for the better, to change the course of reality and give it the correct ending her story deserves! To change the direction that cold hands of the clock of fate force everybody to go in.

Suddenly, although she stands in the one suite, her door locked so Kou won't see her nudity, she hears the muffled jingle of her phone. Grinning again, she quickly leaps out of the bathroom and into Kou's currently unused bed, landing on the bed with a loud thumping sound as she picks up the phone and sees she has a new message shine from it.

 **Gmorning Sleepyhead! Tried 2 ring ya earlier. xD**

 **-Sayaka**

Seeing that simple text, Naho begins to chuckle softly as she read that Sayaka is alive again. She is indeed safe, alive and well.

 **Soz. Busy. R U OK? :3** is Naho's quick response.

 **Am Good. U? U don't really text like this. :O I like it!**

Naho merely pushes her glasses back up her nose.

 **Feeling great. Say, would u fancy going 2 the Films? :3**

Replies Naho, trying to just ignore everything about Heavenly Host. Today, she is going to spend with Kou, Sayaka and all her friends she missed. She'd cut off Sachiko's Charm, there's no other way to enter the school without knowing of that charm.

 **Oohhh...What do u fancy? That new chick flick! :D :D :D JK, I know you'll hate that!**

Naho thinks intently, trying to think about what movie she and Sayaka would love to see. However, as she sorts through her mind, she notices her laptop is still on, she sees a couple of responses to her last blog post. However, instead of being about the blog's post, they are about something else, namingly everyone trying to find out why she'd deleted the charm.

"Oh Christ...I should've known this was gonna be harder than I thought. I guess this is when reality comes crashing in," she grumbles as she reads through the never-ending soup of long replies, all of them annoyingly asking why she'd deleted the charm.

However, one reply seems to show something a lot more sinister.

 **Naho. A word. -Yuki**

Seeing that name written there makes Naho's blood run cold. She remembers that name from Heavenly Host. Yuki Kanno, one of the students killed in the 1973 murders. Naho begins to type in a private response, her pale finger slightly shaking. "Come on, you can do this. You're Naho and you're special enough to even be alive now."

 ** _N4H0:_** _Yuki? As in Yuki Kanno? Prove it._

 _ **Anon. User 222:** Sayaka's last thoughts were that you murdered her out of homophobic rage._

Naho chokes. Even though she knows that Sayaka wasn't Heterosexual (Although Naho didn't often bring it up since that is a topic to be saved for when the time is right), she couldn't believe that Sayaka thought that Naho killed her because Sayaka had a crush on her. She only considers Sayaka a friend, but to think her last moments were filled with betrayal, torment and confusion just make her have the desire to throw up in the tub she just left. Naho grinds her teeth together as she quickly hammers out a response.

 _ **N4H0:** yOU SONOFAFUCKINGBITCH!_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _My bad, I only speak the truth. But otherwise, I need to speak with you. It's important._

 ** _N4H0:_** _What the fuck do you want? You one-eyed bitch?_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Manners please Naho! Do you forget that I died when I was a kid? Anyway, I want to speak with you about this whole time loop. Ryou and I also remember._

 ** _N4H0:_** _Oh joy, another way to die then?_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _For you, possibly. But for your biggest fan, maybe not._

If Naho didn't know any better, she would have been easily confused by this statement, but after she traveled to Heavenly Host, but as she has been to the demented school, and had met one of her biggest fans, Ayumi Shinozaki if her memory is correct, who had foolishly followed her advice on that cursed charm to travel to Heavenly Host with eight other friends of hers. Ayumi was the most interesting of the group, all the others that she meet seemed to know nothing about the occult. Although she was already dead by the time she met Ayumi, she knows that the chances of a Shinozaki entering Heavenly Host, dominated by Sachiko Shinozaki, are small.

 _ **N4H0:** You mean Ayumi Shinozaki? From Kisaragi?_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Correct Naho. You learn quickly. Anyways, out of the Nine People from Kisaragi Academy: Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi, "The Delinquent", Yuka, Yui, Morishige, "That Gore Stain", Seiko. Of these, only Ayumi, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka got out alive. Why? I'm sure you want to know._

Of course, considering that Naho used to be the pawn of Sachiko in the real world, Naho did know most of the more complex features of Heavenly Host, so she knows that the way that the four escaped was by appeasing Sachiko. But they didn't just appease Sachiko, they managed to convince her and possibly her mother, Yoshie, to move on to the afterlife. In the short amount of time between the four escaping the school and the beginning of the time loop, Yuki Kanno had been able to take Sachiko's role.

 _ **N4H0:** She appeased Sachiko. But not enough it seems, judging by the fact I'm still alive and your still a pawn!_

A period of silence passes by quickly, Yuki seemingly shocked to reply. Naho is surprised too, for she did not know Yuki could talk this way or know this information, due to her being a kid at the time of her death. She guesses that being undead for a long time gives you some information about how things work.

 _ **Anon. User 222:** Exactly! And I fear that unless the Kisaragi Nine do their jobs correctly in some time line, then it's possible that time may be stuck in this infinite loop. tomorrow will be today._

Naho shivers at that thought, she knows about how time loops are very common in all types of fiction, but the thought of being trapped in a never-ending day, being one of the few people who actually knows it is occurring for all eternity, almost feels worse to her then being trapped in Heavenly Host suffering the pain of her demise for the rest of existence.

 ** _N4H0:_** _Who knew Sachi was such a sore loser? But I presume you're not using your ghostly powers to master Interdimensional Communications for nothing right?_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Once again Naho, you're right. It's surprising you were never this correct with acting how you should have in the school...But I think I MIGHT know what's truly going on, why time is looping. And I fear it may be out of even Sachiko's hands..._

Unlike Sachiko's one-eyed slave, Naho knows that is a fact. When she was summoned to a dream world upon awakening this morning, she saw that even Sachiko was scared and confused. That just chills her further, that even Sachiko might not understand this. And that there could be something even worse than her...

 _ **N4H0:** So do you have a theory?_

Almost a whole minute passes by before Yuki replies, Naho almost fearing that Yuki has been trying to pique her attention and then flee, just to scare her.

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Yes I do. And as somebody who is technically undead, you can help me. In my many years here, you happen to notice certain quirks with the ghosts of those you kill. And the most common one I noticed, is that when somebody meets their end in the school...There's a period between their death and the appearance of their Ghost. There...Necroparturition so to say...Anyways, most ghosts, regardless of their demise, usually appear around 2 to 3 hours after death. Of course, this is completely separate to people like you, who are consumed by your greed._

When Naho had visited Heavenly Host, she saw that the ghosts were relatively untalkative, mostly focused on killing and did not really seem to do much beside find people to kill and kill. So the revelation that Yuki at least ,and probably Sachiko, knowing how sick she is, often takes notes on how victims are found in the school, did shock her. Her eyes widen in shock as she reads this, and the stealthy insult at the end. Wanting to keep her cool, she takes a deep breath.

 _ **N4H0:** Just keep talking, you fucking cyclops!_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Anyways, usually, ghosts appear between 2 and 3 hours after their death. Those who are completely consumed by the Darkening are usually destroyed completely, of course you were lucky because of your unique psychic behaviors. I imagine nonexistance must be awful, but that is aside the point. So, using this evidence I found and my basic maths, 9 Hours in the school passed between the closure of the school and the time loop beginning. You were talking to the hanging lesbian, right? Anyways, in that time, the body of "The Delinquent" never expelled it's soul._

Naho, despite her relatively photogenic memory, almost fails to remember who The Delinquent was, but upon thinking back, she realizes that Ayumi Shinozaki was often with her blonde friend, Yoshiki Kishinuma she believes. Of the Fallen Kisaragi (Seiko, Mayu, Morishige, Yui and Yoshiki), he was the only one who had managed to survive to the very end of Sachiko's reign, until meeting his untimely fate right afterwards.

* * *

After everything that Yoshiki Kishinuma had been through in this nightmarish stay in Heavenly Host, most would expect that he would be the only survivor of the group, considering that he had the brawn, cared for all of his friends, was seriously wounded by Yoshikazu, something usually fatal, in fact, Yoshiki had survived nearly everything Sachiko had thrown at him and blood loss, possible infections due to his open and still slightly bleeding wounds, and that he never let his emotions get to his head unlike the others.

He outlived Seiko.

He outlived Mayu.

He outlived Morishige.

He outlived Yui.

He had to live on for all of them.

For the first few minutes after Sachiko Shinozaki was sent to the afterlife with her loving mother Yoshie, Yoshiki probably thought it was all over. They had won, Heavenly Host would be freed, the ghosts of all of his friends would be allowed to move on. The school would likely crumble away and they'd all awaken, alive and well at Kisaragi.

Sadly for all involved, he was wrong.

One of the ghosts, likely Yuki, arrived in the basement, freeing the four from their bondage before she announced that by removing Sachiko from the school, they had managed to earn themselves time to flee. But the school wouldn't dissolve into nothingness and free the spirits. No, instead, Yuki would take Sachiko's role as "The Girl In The Red Dress", and that if they didn't manage to exit the school by the time the clock rang twelve, they would be trapped there forever. Of course, if they were to hold out in the school until another group arrived and stole one's charm, they could possibly escape, for Yuki did not know what would truly happen during that situation, certain survival or certain death. Knowing Yoshiki Kishinuma, he probably reacted quickly, assisting Ayumi, Satoshi and Yuka the best he could towards the school entrance, each of them running as fast as their young bodies would take them, no matter how much their legs, feet, etc hurt.

Exactly how Naomi Nakashima, who had been separate from the group for a while, was able to find out that Sachiko had been appeased and she and the other four could escape, still mystifies Naho, so it's likely that Yoshiki too was confused, but considering that the biggest thought that would be running through their heads would be the thought that they had to escape, he likely didn't think too much about it. Whilst Naho likes to think that Seiko could have texted her about it, she still didn't understand. By that time, she was dead, so it is understandable why she has a lack of information.

Regardless of the how's, Naomi managed to catch up with the others. Judging by the evidence of Seiko Shinohara's spirit, who had been following Naomi towards the exit, giving her praise and encouragement the whole time apparently, the powerful Yoshiki was leading the charge, despite being injured and not the fastest. It was likely that he was trying to make sure nothing could jump out on the others. Satoshi was next, clutching dear Yuka in his hands tightly as if nothing would cause him to drop her. Ayumi brought up the rear, having initially been leading before literally bumping into Naomi, who was running a little ahead of her.

However, with only three more clock strikes to go, Heavenly Host had one last victim to torment.

Poor Naomi Nakashima, ever since Seiko had been killed, she had been suffering the most, having been driven to suicide thanks to the Darkening that was close to her heart, been possessed by the aforementioned Darkening often and only the powers of the ghost of Seiko that kept her sane. But, at the last hurdle, Naomi saw something horrifying.

An entire classroom, nearly empty aside from the illusion of a hung Seiko Shinohara, her brown hair now a down from her unusual ponytails and a complete mess, some saliva still leaving her lips and dripping to the floor, her eyes bulged out wide, hair sickeningly covering them as she swayed there, lifeless. The thought of how Naomi had done this, had strung Seiko up and let her die, almost crippled the her. She collapsed to the floor, shrieking in guilt as she rushed to seemingly try and take Seiko's corpse with her. Whilst Ayumi had been behind Naomi, she continued towards the portal, telling Yoshiki. The brave delinquent ran back for her at the sound of the 3rd Strike, clearly putting his own life far below Naomi's. His mind was most likely rushing with thoughts about people not caring about him thanks to his rebellious ways.

He almost had to physically drag her towards the portal, constantly yelling that Seiko would want Naomi to live and that she would always be with Naomi. It seems that this managed to give her the energy to sprint towards the portal, the 2nd Clock Strike occurring as they both neared the portal. They only had seconds left.

Realizing this, Ayumi quickly pushed both Mochida's through the portal, waiting to help get both Naomi and Yoshiki through it. Just seconds from the final strike before the the final gateway to freedom closed, Yoshiki made the snap decision to physically throw Naomi through the portal, sacrificing his life for her own. Throwing her with both hands via her left hand, she flew through the air, colliding with Ayumi and sending both straight through the opening, with miliseconds to spare.

The final clockstrike occurred, and although Yoshiki tried to leap through the portal, he was too late and it unfortunately shut...

On his torso.

As a result, Yoshiki Kishinuma died sacrificing his life for Naomi, his lower half having been left in the school for the rest of eternity, whilst his upper half was likely with the rest of them back in the original timeline this all started from, but she doubted it had returned to Kisaragi as well. Something about this case of courage stroke her as odd, even if she could not exactly tell anybody what about it was so.

* * *

Naho shakes her head, returning to reality after running the thought through her head almost like an old tape. She understood what had happened to Yoshiki, and realizes that, when she and Seiko spoke before the loop began, neither saw Yoshiki's ghost.

 _ **N4H0:** Maybe his soul was lost in the portal?_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Unlikely. His existence was erased from the pictures on Miss Suzumoto's phone. It's impossible for his soul to be lost it then. Either it would remain in Heavenly Host, or be sent to the real world. Considering the blotted out face along with Seiko, "The Gore Stain", Morishige and Mayu's, it's likely his soul remained in the school somewhere._

 ** _N4H0:_** _Then why did his soul not appear?_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Exactly what I am thinking. I believe that this loop of time is in fact not related to Sachiko whatsoever, and is instead, that due to the snap decision of "The Delinquent" in saving Naomi, somebody who should have survived didn't. Think about it, of the Kisaragi Nine, Seiko was hung by Naomi, Mayu was thrown into the wall by me, Ryou and Toki, Morshige went mad and jumped out of a window, only to be stabbed by that Pedo Psycho moments afterwards and Yui sacrificed herself to save her students. EVERY DEATH was due to Heavenly Host in one way. Yoshiki however, died due to his own decision, at a time when **nobody ran the school**._

 ** _N4H0:_** _This all seems unlikely..._

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _How come then fate seems to have rewound time to before Yoshiki and the others enter the school?_

 ** _N4H0:_** _Makes sense I presume. But then why did you need to speak to me?_ _Why not Sachiko?_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Well that's simple. I fear Sachiko._

Although ever since Naho had woken up today, it seems that she was constantly getting chills, this legitimately makes her eyes widen in shock, her fingers curl into fists.

 ** _N4H0:_** _Bullshit._

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _You know Naho, you really do have a habit of letting your emotions run before your senses, even as a woman of science and evidence. You wouldn't last long in Heavenly Host...Oh wait. But, enough about you. If Sachiko had the ability to kill somebody, then prevent their death, then kill them again. She would take it even if she'd have to sacrifice Heavenly Host. She is insane! If she was alive right now, she'd be the real life version of those monsters created by that artist Junji Ito! Nothing, will stop her from killing. Not even Yoshie!_

As Yuki lists off her fears of how deranged Sachiko has become, Naho begins to realize it all. She knows why Yuki turned to her and not Sachiko.

 _ **N4H0:** And you fear that if Sachiko finds out that time is looping due to Yoshiki Kishinuma's influence, that she try to make sure that Yoshiki will sacrifice himself for Naomi Nakashima, that way, Sachiko never has to go to die and be sent to whatever place she goes. She gets free run of Heavenly Host for all eternity!_

Another pause fills the screen of the laptop. Clearly either Yuki is writing something big or deleting something even bigger.

 _ **Anon. User 222:** You understand. I like Sachiko as a twisted form of a friend, but this can't occur! She cannot keep time repeating itself like this whilst the others are none-the-wiser...It's pure insanity! I can't stand the thought of not being myself for even longer than eternity!_

 _ **N4H0:** Let me guess. You want the help of Naho Saenoki?_

 ** _Anon. User 222:_** _Yes. Unless we stop Sachiko, then we'll be forever stuck in this day forever! Nobody else will know. But know this, regardless of if you fail to come to Heavenly Host today, you still shall die. Death is a full stop, not a coma. Neither Kou nor Sayaka will live to see sunset. Of course, that is unless you choose to help me._

Naho takes a very deep swallow. She knows that the chances are that if she goes to Heavenly Host, it's highly unlikely she'll survive, especially if Kou, Sayaka and the others follow her. But if she doesn't, then they will be stuck in a loop of constantly dying until something happens. Naho knows what she must do.

 _ **N4H0:** Deal. But three things first. 1, promise me that you'll keep Kou and Sayaka from dying after I complete this task or I will exorcise you into Hell...2. I will not recreate the instructions for the Sachiko Ever After. 3, Don't try and be sneaky Yuki Kanno, I know you're merely in this since you want the power Sachiko wields for yourself. Don't take me as an idiot, I am far from being one._

Naho feels very powerful now, she has turned around what was initially an inescapable pathway, and turned it into a place were she can control the rules. She must stop Sachiko, for Kou, for Sayaka, for the Kisaragi Nine, for all those she killed...

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Tenjin, Japan...**

Unlike the rest of the track that has preceded it, the end of the song currently filling the ears of Yoshiki Kishinuma is rather quiet and simple, consisting only of the gentle strums of an acoustic guitar and the rattling jingles of a tambourine, much to the disappointment of the thug-faced youth, who is currently lying with his head perched up by the aisle seat of the school bus bound for Kisaragi Academy, his soft blue eyes staring down his rather scrappy looking uniform and shoes and making him able to see the passing scenery of Tenjin, his earbuds filling his ears with the local radio station's morning program.

" _Don't Go Away_ by Oasis, and before that, _Aneurysm_ by Nirvana. You're listening to DJ Yuji Koga live on Onsei FM's 90s Nippon Hour! Coming up, we've got Mr. Children and Radiohead, so don't go anywhere! But before then, here's the news!" says the very enthusiastic voice of the DJ Yuji Koga through the headphones of Yoshiki as the song finally ends its relaxing melody, DJ Koga is a rather ragged voiced yet humorous DJ who had made his career with comedies in the 1980s before becoming a talk show host in the 1990s when his career fizzled out, now he is stuck performing on the local radio station, Onsei FM between the Hours of 5am and 12pm.

As Yoshiki slowly lifts his head up somewhat, reaching for his phone to change the radio station during the break on Onsei FM as the first tacky jingle of an advert begins. Due to his laying position, Yoshiki has to admit that sometimes, his loner attitude and thuggish face gives him some good things, but mostly bad things, as the bus bounces on a slight bump in the road, Yoshiki feels his eyes droop with tiredness. That is what he gets for having his sister wake him up he guesses.

 _Man, I really should get to bed earlier,_ thinks Yoshiki as he peers over to the seat behind him, seeing his sister Miki sitting down, idly chatting with a male Student friend of hers. Rolling his eyes at his sisters apparent dating habits, the blonde-haired male thinks idly, still listening to the adverts.

 _Seriously? Miki's at it again with another guy? Why don't our parents yell at her for that and have to hate my very guts instead?_ he grumbles to himself, clearly thinking more to protect his sister then to merely let her have some friends. Opening his mouth to speak, Yoshiki suddenly realizes something.

 _I bet this is probably what would happen if Ayumi had a brother..._ he chuckles gently upon realizing this, merely smiling sweetly at his sister and her male friend. _It is good she has friends, because I don't want her to end up a nobody like me._

"Something the matter, Bro?" Miki asks with a sly grin, tilting her head to one crooked side, her eyes staring at her brother with a knowing look.

"Nothing sis. It's just good to see you happy" he happily explains, slowly lifting up his head so he can see more easily outside.

"We're almost at our stop. Ha ha, oh I think I should introduce you to my friend! You know my friend from Byakudan Senior High School, Tohko Kirisaki remember, this is another one of her friends!" Miki informs him with the same old smile glued on her face. She twirls her hair around a bit before finishing the introduction. "His name is Yuuya Kizami!"

* * *

 **Requiem-Dun dun dun.**

 **Sachiko-Stop it with the twists while editing, Requiem.**

 **Requiem-NEVER!**

 **Sachiko-...You know what, just make sure this dumb idiot shuts up and do all the things that you normally do. You know, comment, fav, follow, hate, whatever. I don't care anymore.**

 **Requiem-Stop being such a downer or I'll bring Vanitas back again.**

 **Sachiko-You wouldn't dare.**

 **Requiem-Try me. ;)**


End file.
